omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx, The Gloaming
Character Synopsis Nyx '''(Also referred to as Nyx, The Gloaming'), is a primordial divinity among the chaos pantheon, who is a representation of the extinction of life. She is in a perpectual conflict with her opposite divinity, Cybele, the divinity of life. Alongside Cybele, she was present in the fight between Ashera and Eli , of which split reality into layers and created The Fears. From that moment forward, Nyx stood at the beginning of creation and mothered various Fears. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B''' Verse: Chaosverse (Fear Mythos) Name: '''Nyx, The Gloaming, The Mother of Night '''Gender: Female Age: Primordial (Existed at the beginning of the Multiverse alongside Cybele) Classification: Pantheon God, Divinity of Extinction and Destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation (An aspect of The Quiet , as such she can tap into The Nothing and potentially remove things from reality), Chaos Manipulation (Has the ability to tap into The Chaos, to spread it‘s effects acros the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation (Fears take the form of concepts and ideas. Her powers allow her to destroy other Divinities on a conceptual level), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Each God maintain their own dimensions known as Domain), Morality Manipulation (Her influence is able to change one’s morality to that of malice), Abstract Existence (Nyx is the embodiment of Extinction and Destruction. Fears themselves are merely ideals that are perceived by humans), Destruction (Her nature lies on destruction of objects, whether it be other Divinities or on a cosmic scale), Magic (Governs all forces of magic present), Madness Manipulation (Can induce The feeling of madness upon a mortal), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists Outside of Cause and effect), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea that can manifest itself across multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8, 9. Outside the cycle of life and death, even predating death itself. Reliant on the concept of Destruction and if killed it’s essence will be returned to Chaos and indefinitely brought back into existence), Avatar Creation (Manifests countless avatars across the multiverse), Reality Warping (Can unravel the very fabric of existence, shaping it to her will), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, removing Nyx from existence will only return their essence to Chaos, where they will come back), Death Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Portrayed as the opposition to Cybele and is capable of contending with her for a perpectual amount of time. Cybele was said to be comparable to Primordials such as Ashera and Eli, who she was going to prevent from spliting the multiverse before being interupted. Understands Chaos to a deep level and thus can tap into it‘s power on a deep level, which gives one the ability to unravel the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale. It's said that Nyx will one day make all life within the cosmos go extinct, including Chaos, which has 27 layers of existence with each layer being the size of countless universes and are akin entire cosmologies themselves) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Divinities exist in all universes and can easily manifest in any existing or potential universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can supposedly destroy Chaos, of which is comprised of 27 layers of reality, that each are cited to be the size of countless universes and are home to an untold number of potential timelines. Far beyond lessers Fear, who have a control over Chaos, which when used to a greater scale, can reshape and distort reality on a cosmic level) 'Durability: Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal Intelligence: Very High ''' '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chaos Nature: '''As a spawn of Chaos, Eli has the ability to tap into the very multiverse itself. Which gives him the ability to unravel the very fabric of reality and undermine it altogether on a cosmic scale. This also gives him the ability to command holy forces such as The Angels Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Chaos Cosmology Category:Forces of Chaos (Chaosverse) Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Gods Category:Mothers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Madness Inducers Category:Destruction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Abstract Beings Category:Morality Users Category:Author Avatars Category:Regenerators Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2